Doudou buddies
by lele-35
Summary: Rin a un problème... il ne peut pas dormir. Il a beau avoir 10 ans, il a toujours besoin de son doudou! Mais dans l'excitation de partir en classe de mer, il l'a oublié... Haru, cependant, semble se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche...( Pre slash)


**Note: Et voilà! Première fic dans le Free! fandom et spécialement écrite pour quelqu'un en dépresson post épisode 9 d'Eternal Summer ;) Je vous laisse la lire, en espérant que vous l'aimerez et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)**

Rin avait un problème.

Depuis quelques jours ils étaient en classe de mer avec la classe, et il s'amusait comme un fou. Ses amis étaient présents, la mer l'était également, et tous les après-midi, ils pouvaient s'y baigner. Le matin, ils étudiaent à l'extérieur les différentes formes de coquillage, et restaient donc près de l'eau. Plusieurs fois il avait fallu empêcher Haru de partir et nager d'ailleurs. Les professeurs l'avaient une fois grondé car ils avaient estimé qu'il était allé trop loin. Rin avait du retenir un petit rire moqueur. C'était loin d'être un soucis pour Haru !

Les choses étaient donc absolument géniales. Sauf qu'il était dans une chambre où Haru se trouvait. Le bâtiment où ils étaient hébergés ne contenait que des chambres pour deux, et donc il avait fallu se séparer de Makoto et Nagisa , qui eux dormaient un peu plus loin. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème. Mais pour Rin, ça l'était.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, ou juste quelques heures, vaincu par la fatigue. Il était grand, il était en primaire, et il avait honte de ce fait, mais du haut de ses 10 ans, il lui fallait son doudou. C'était un lapin en peluche offert par son père, un tout petit, facilement cachable. Mais au moment de partir, il l'avait oublié, et il se retrouvait donc sans. C'était ridicule, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait.

Se retournant dans son lit, il soupira. Pourquoi donc son sommeil entier devait-il dépendre d'une vieille peluche ? Il avait discrètement observé Haru. Lui, dormait sans rien. Il avait toujours cru qu'il dormait avec une peluche en forme de dauphin. L'animal correspondait tellement bien à son ami, et il avait pensé que si lui dormait avec un doudou, alors peut-être n'était-il pas le seul. Mais sa découverte avait mis fin à tout ça et il se sentait encore plus embarrassé.

Il se retourna de nouveau.

- Rin ? Fit soudain la voix de Haru sur un ton interrogateur.

A force de se retourner, l'avait-il réveillé ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Zut.

- Haru ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il alors, tu ne dors pas depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Rin se releva brusquement, surpris.

- Je t'empêche de dormir ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

Il vit Haru se tourner lentement vers lui, l'expression neutre.

- Non. C'est juste que je t'entends parfois te retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum.. rien.

Les yeux perçant de Haru l'observèrent quelques secondes, et il soupira.

- Enfin... commença-t-il maladroitement, j'ai.. j'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi et... je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une.. peluche... avoua-t-il.

Haru ne commenta pas et répliqua simplement :

- Tu en as vraiment besoin ?

- Hum.. oui.. admit-il en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis Rin entendit un bruit de mouvement de drap.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Rin ne put retenir une exclamation surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Il y a assez de place, répondit-il simplement.

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de se décider à bouger. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Son ami ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de lui et le connaissant, il ne dirait sans doute même rien.

Un peu embarassé d'être si proche de Haru, Rin ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Le silence était retombé, et la respiration calme et régulière de son ami se faisait entendre. Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait qu'il dormait, sa voix lui demanda de nouveau :

- Ce n'est pas mieux ?

- Hum... eh bien... non.

Pendant un instant, Rin se demanda s'il devrait annoncer son idée à Haru. Il était clair que l'autre restait éveillé aussi et ce à cause de lui. Alors il se lança, décidé à ne pas l'empêcher de dormir d'avantage.

- Hum.. Haru ? J'ai peut-être une idée ?

Un vague « Hum » lui répondit.

- Peut-être que... enfin... si je te.. tu.. si tu pouvais _être _cette peluche, je pourrai peut-être dormir.

Dans un premier temps, il ne reçut aucune réponse et eut peur d'en avoir demandé un peu trop. Rouge de honte, il s'apprêta à se lever du lit, mais Haru l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras. Il regardait ailleurs, et paraissait même... timide ?

- Qu'importe. On a qu'à le faire.

Se retenant d'être bouche-bée, Rin se sentit soulagé. Alors ils se rallongèrent, et il passa un bras autour de Haru. Maladroitement, il lui demanda :

- C'est bon ?

- Hum.

Rin ne savait pas trop si faire cela allait plus l'aider ou empirer la situation en faite. Il était tellement embarassé que son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre, et il craignait que Haru l'entende. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Finalement, il se détendit lentement, appréciant l'odeur de la mer sur Haru. Malgré la douche, il sentait encore un peu l'eau salée, à son plus grand bonheur. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui , et se détendit complètement. Et il ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de se réveiller dans le lit d'Haru, toujours collé contre lui. Se souvenant des événements de la veille, il réalisa qu'il avait eu pour la première fois de la semaine une nuit complète. Il se sentait en pleine forme !

Il baissa les yeux sur son ami. Celui-ci dormait encore. Son visage était détendu, et ses yeux fermés. Il avait même emprisonné le bras de Rin dans sa main, comme un doudou.

- Pssssssst... Haruuuuuuu murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- Hum...

Le réveiller allait être fun.

- La mer t'attend...

A ces mots, Haru se retourna brusquement vers lui, plaçant leur visage côté à côte, trop proches. Rin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les yeux bleus comme l'océan de son ami avant de se redresser, réalisant que la distance entre eux n'était pas normale.

- Hum.. le petit-déjeuner t'attend, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Haru l'observa, et malgré l'air neutre de celui-ci, Rin put lire dans ses yeux qu'il était en train de se souvenir de la veille. Aussi préféra-t-il le laisser pour aller faire sa toilette.

Une semaine après la classe de mer Nagisa, Rin et Haru dormaient chez Makoto. Rin n'avait pas emmené son lapin en peluche, jugeant que ses amis le remaqueraient. Cependant, il eut des problèmes à dormir encore une fois, la nuit. Il était tenté par l'idée de repasser la nuit avec Haru, mais n'osait pas. Cette situation ne s'était passée qu'une seule fois car ça avait été la dernière nuit au Centre.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, il vit Haru se retourner vers lui. Leurs matelas étaient côte à côte, et ils pouvaient donc se voir. Son ami semblait un peu perturbé, et lui demanda avec un embarras évident :

- Est-ce qu'on peut refaire ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas dormir ?

Haru fit « non » de la tête et avoua :

- Je n'ai pas mon dauphin..

Rin écarquilla des yeux, et ne put empêcher un grand sourire de venir sur son visage. Haru sembla vexé, et s'apprêta à se retourner, mais Rin l'en empêcha en l'attirant contre lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- J'étais sûr que toi aussi tu en avais un.

Il prit le silence de Haru pour normal et le serra contre lui, avant de fermer les yeux, sans réaliser que son « ami » avait légèrement écarquillé des yeux, troublé.

Le lendemain, Makoto retrouva Rin, un bras sous la tête de Haru et un autre sur sa poitrine, comme une peluche tous deux dormant à point fermés. Et Makoto sourit, tandis que Nagisa se chargea de les réveiller.

Ainsi fut comment Haru et Rin devinrent des « doudous » buddies.

**Les revieweurs, je vous préviens, auront droit à des câlins de Rin!**


End file.
